


Laser Guided Karma

by DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cock Torture, Consensual Turned Non-Consensual, Drabble, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Penis Friday, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Gone Horribly Wrong, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD
Summary: Velvet decides to pay Cardin back for pulling on her ears that one time. Shame he doesn't have anything long and big for her to tug on...Oh, wait. He does.And Coco wants in on the action.
Relationships: Velvet Scarlatina/Cardin Winchester, Velvet Scarlatina/Cardin Winchester/Coco Adel
Kudos: 8





	Laser Guided Karma

"OW! That hurts!" Cardin's dick was stuck inside Velvet's cushy walls. For the past minute, _she_ was now the one moving instead of him, and every move she made tugged at his cock even harder. "Please... stop..." Cardin was in tears as Velvet looked over to Coco.  
  
"See, I told you it was real!" She pulled out just to show Cardin's battered dick to Coco.  
  
"Turn 'em 'round. Mommy wants to play too..." Coco lifted her skirt to reveal a solid gold strap-on... Cardin gave a small eep. The rest of the night was filled with screams of agonized pleasure.


End file.
